Always There For Me
by Venks Blade
Summary: Sora's parents die in a car accident, leaving him alone and a little lost. So Sora turns to the only person he feels can help him, Leon. Leon/Sora
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Venks here. First posted yaoi fic and I hope you enjoy!**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, if I did there would have been way more movie scenes!-**

* * *

Sora wandered around Hollow Bastion, correction Radiant Garden, looking for a certain friend of his. A friend he needed more than anything right now.

It'd been over a year since he'd gone back home to Destiny Island with Riku and Kairi. He still saw Donald and Goofy occasionally but life had pretty much gone back to normal... Okay not really. He tried to get back into a life with no fighting but it didn't go so well.

Kairi had gone back to being the most popular girl in school when they'd all returned home. Meaning she didn't spend as much time with Sora and Riku as she had. And Riku seemed to be struggling like Sora to go back to a normal life but instead of trying to face it; the other boy shut himself off from everyone else. So things between Sora and his friends became strained; Riku and Kairi they weren't the same people that Sora had grown up with, though Sora knew the same could be said about him.

With all this going on at home, Sora had had to find a way to get away from it all. So he started sneaking away to Radiant Garden. He still had the Gummi Ship so he could make the trip. It just seemed that Destiny Islands didn't have anything useful for Sora to do. But here, that wasn't the case.

There was always something to be done in Radiant Garden and Sora was always willing to help out his friends. Sora often helped Aerith in the infirmary; his Curaga spell was helpful to say the least. He also helped Yuffie with just normal things to help out the townsfolk. But Sora was normally found working in Ansem's study with Leon.

Over the course of all Sora's adventures Leon had become one of Sora's closest friends. Sora had originally looked up to Leon as an older brother, since he always looking out for Sora. And Sora in return had always been there to help Leon, whenever Leon needed him.

But in the past year their relationship changed. The two of them had become closer than ever, Sora now spending more time here with Leon then he did at Destiny Island. Sora didn't quite know what his relationship with Leon was anymore. Yes they were still friends but there seemed to be something else going on.

"As long as he's still with me, I don't care." Sora said, thinking out loud. Sora leaned against one of the stonewalls that made up the bailey. He smiled slightly; remembering helping rebuild the wall after the Heartless destroyed it.

It was hard work but it had been fun, too. Tifa had still been around at the time and she helped out. While of course asking everyone if they'd seen her friend Cloud Strife. She'd work for a time then she'd go off and look for him, coming back to help again when she failed to find him. Aerith was always making sure everyone was okay and not pushing themselves too hard. Yuffie and Cid had been fun to watch. Every few minutes Sora had heard Cid explode at some comment Yuffie had made or vise versa. Merlin used his magic to help out and occasionally hit Cid in the head with a rock he was moving.

But his most fond memory was one of Leon and himself. They were taking a break, Aerith forced them, and Sora had started getting Leon to open up a little. Sora was proud that he'd gotten Leon to laugh at one of his jokes but hadn't been ready for the favor to be returned. Unfortunately for Sora, the moment Leon decided to tell the joke, he'd been drinking out of a water bottle. Sora had laughed so hard that he spit his water out, all over an unsuspecting Yuffie. Yuffie had drawn her shuriken and was going to send it at Sora when he hid behind Leon. Yuffie started pouting since she couldn't hit Sora now and Sora stuck out his tongue. Sora then looked up at Leon, expecting a look telling him to stop acting like a kid. But Leon was smiling instead. It wasn't one of his half smiles or smirks either. It was a genuine smile. Sora was surprised to be the cause of it but didn't complain, he just smiled right back.

Now that Sora thought about it, that was about the time they started getting closer. Leon had started talking while they worked together instead of letting Sora do all the talking. And if things went bad at home, Sora would always go to Leon first.

"So here you are." A voice said.

"Leon! How did you find me?" Sora asked turning to face his friend.

"Simple. This is your favorite spot Sora. If you're not with one of the others you're here."

"Forgot you knew that." Sora grinned sheepishly up at the older man.

"What brings you here? Running away from your homework again?" Leon asked with a slightly amused look.

"I only did that once!" Sora pouted, but suddenly his face fell and he looked away from Leon.

Leon looked at the boy in front of him. Sora was normally pretty happy when he was here. He only got like this when something went wrong back home.

"What's wrong Sora?" Concern laced Leon's voice.

"It's nothing. Just some really messed up things going on. Don't worry about it." Leon could hear that Sora was having problems keeping his emotions under control.

"Come on Sora, talk to me. Don't keep things bottled up."

Sora sighed in defeat; he never was good at refusing Leon. "They're dead." Sora said dispassionately, still looking at the ground.

Leon wasn't following. "Who's dead?"

"Mom and dad. They're dead." Leon saw a tear hit the ground by Sora's feet.

"How'd it happen Sora?" Leon tried to figure things out.

"They died in a car crash. It was raining hard and they went off the road." Sora looked up at Leon, his blue eyes filled with tears. "It's my fault, Leon. I'm the one who killed them!"

Leon winced mentally at the pain he saw in Sora's eyes but couldn't see how it was Sora's fault. Bad weather could take out even the most experienced drivers, and Leon doubted that Sora had control over the weather. "Sora-" The smaller brunette cut him off.

"If I had been a better son, tried to figure out a different way to get by, not been so selfish, maybe they would still be alive. They were out looking for me. They were worried about me being out in that storm. I killed them Leon! Because of me they're gone!" With that Sora broke down crying, he couldn't keep it inside any longer. He let the tears flow freely down his face, not even trying to hide them from Leon anymore.

He was tired of acting. Acting like nothing bothered him. Like he was always strong. Like he didn't need help sometimes. But Sora needed to have someone there for him; someone that could give him strength when his ran out. He'd had Riku and Kairi but they weren't there for him, not anymore. It was them that expected him to act perfect. He didn't see Donald and Goofy enough for him to really lean on them either.

Leon.

Leon was there for him and had been for a while now. Sora realized that he could depend on the man to help him out. And so Sora just gave in.

Said man found himself with an armful of Keybearer. Sora buried his head in the Leon's chest and cried harder. Leon stood there for a second, too surprised at Sora's move but he soon got over it and pulled Sora closer.

"It'll be okay Sora. I'm right here." Leon whispered in Sora's ear.

"Leon?" The choked name came from somewhere near Leon's collarbone.

"Yeah Sora?" Leon asked, running his fingers through the boy's spikes to help calm him down.

"Promise you won't leave me."

The words made Leon's heart clench painfully, this was going to take a long time for Sora to heal. It had been a harsh blow to him. "I promise Sora. I won't leave you no matter what."

"Thank you." Was all Sora said before he went slack in Leon's hold.

"Sora!" Leon yelled, worried. He was relieved when he realized Sora had just worn himself out. He picked up the younger one and started walking towards his house.

--

As Leon neared his house he saw Yuffie come running at him.

"I saw Sora's Gummi Ship do you know where he is?" She didn't see Leon carrying Sora; she was too far away when she started talking. But she didn't give Leon a chance to respond because she finally noticed Sora. "What happened?!"

"He had a rough day back home. I have a feeling he might stay here in Radiant Garden for a while, until he can sort out everything."

"What kind of rough day? I mean Sora seems to be able to take on anything." Yuffie looked at the teen in Leon's arms with a concerned look.

"It's not my place to say. Sora will tell everyone when he's ready."

"Okay. Hey Leon, take care of him. He's special to all of us."

"I will." Yuffie nodded at his answer and left Leon to continue home.

He didn't bump into anyone lese on the way home and Leon was grateful. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, he was too worried about Sora. Leon put the boy down on the couch and checked to make sure Sora was doing all right. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully and Leon left to go set up the spare room for Sora.

Leon thought about what Yuffie had said, about how Sora could handle anything. Leon knew that wasn't the truth, not by a long shot. Sora was the kind of person who stood strong when he had a good group surrounding him. Such as Donald and Goofy. Sora had done so well because they were there always watching his back. Though it made Leon wonder if something else had happened back home. Sora had Riku and Kairi, didn't he? Something was definitely off between the three of them or Sora wouldn't have come to Radiant Garden as much as he did. Because the thing was Sora had a hard time facing things solo. Not necessarily when it came to combat but emotional issues where another story.

Just as Leon finished fixing up Sora's room when he heard a yell from the living room. Leon had his Gunblade out by the time he'd reached Sora ready to attack any intruder. But all he saw was Sora sitting on the couch. Relaxing his grip on the Gunblade, he walked over to Sora to see what was wrong.

"Sora?" The man called softly.

"Leon? Where are we?" Sora asked as he looked around.

"My house." Leon went over and sat beside Sora. "Now what caused you to shout?"

Sora closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. "I just had a nightmare. I get them every now and then because of all the things I've seen fighting."

"What was this one about?"

"A bunch of different things. Like seeing Riku get swallowed by the darkness and I wasn't able to stop it. Also seeing a Soldier Heartless steal a man's heart right in front of me. I'm used to seeing those memories though. This time I saw my parents. They were all banged up and bloody from the crash. They told me that I should have never left home to begin with. That I shouldn't have ever used the Keyblade. That if I hadn't they would still be alive because I would have been home instead of here." Tears escaped from Sora's still closed eyes. "They told me I was selfish to think only of myself and not of what they felt every time I left. And it was wrong to put my friends here before my family." Sora's voice cracked as he talked and Leon could see that it was tearing the boy up.

"Sora, look at me." Watery blue eyes locked with reassuring darker blue/gray ones. "That wasn't really them. It was a nightmare nothing more. You didn't have a choice about the Keyblade, you know that. It chose you and that was something you couldn't change. And Sora, you are _not_ selfish. The reason you come here is to help others out, to be useful. You couldn't do that back home you told me so yourself."

"But if I had been home-"

"Sora what were you doing the day it happened?" Leon asked the boy.

"I was helping Aerith."

"Helping her do what?" Sora looked at Leon confused, trying to figure out what Leon's point was.

"I was helping her heal the people that had been hurt when that crane fell over."

"Exactly. Aerith is talented but that was a task she couldn't have done by herself. So instead of you sitting at home watching the rain fall, you were doing what comes naturally to you. Which is saving people."

"I wasn't able to save my own parents though…" Sora suddenly got frustrated and he summoned his Keyblade. "What good is this thing if I can't even help the people I love?!"

Leon was surprised. One was because Sora had never blamed his Keyblade for any of the things that had happened to him. Second was what key chain he had attached to his sword. It was Sleeping Lion; the key chain Leon had given him over a year ago.

Why Sleeping Lion? The man knew that Sora had far stronger chains, such as the Ultima and Oblivion key chains. So why use the one Leon gave him? Leon wanted to know.

"Sora why are you using the key chain I gave you? I know you have more powerful ones."

Sora seemed surprised at the sudden change in subjects. "I just do. I'm not sure when I started using it again. And I don't really even know why, but for some reason it just feels… _right_."

Leon couldn't explain it, but Sora's answer gave him a "warm and fuzzy feeling", as Yuffie would call it. He smiled at Sora, and for the first time since Sora told Leon what had happened, Sora smiled back. It was shaky but a smile nonetheless.

"Come on let's fix something to eat." Leon said as he got up from the couch.

"FOOD!" Sora glomped Leon in his excitement. Leon looked down at the teen and couldn't help but smile again. He could get so easily distracted by something as simple as a meal yet he had spent two years of his life focusing only on saving his friends.

"You should smile more often Leon; you look a little closer to your age." Sora's comment interrupted Leon's thoughts.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're too serious all the time and you should lighten up. Besides, smiling makes you look younger."

"That explains why you look thirteen when you smile." Leon teased as he ruffled Sora's messy hair.

"Yep and… HEY!"

Leon managed to get Sora off him before his words had sunk in because as soon as the words hit, Sora started chasing Leon. Who of course took off running to get away from the Keyblade Master.

"Leon get back here! I'm so going to hurt you!"

Leon turned his head enough so Sora could see he was smirking, which made Sora run even faster.

As the pair ran by the couch for the third time, Leon made a fatal mistake. He turned around to see how far Sora was behind him. Well that slowed him down just enough that Sora was able to tackle him to the ground.

"I pant do not pant look thirteen pant when pant I smile." Sora was severely out of breath, Leon's house was pretty big and Leon had practically given him the grand tour of it, twice, while they were running.

"Fine." Leon was also slightly out of breath but it was more from being slammed into the floor than from running. "You don't look thirteen; you look like a twelve year old."

"Leon!" Sora yelled at him.

"What's all the commotion?" Someone said from the door. Both Sora and Leon looked to see Cid and Aerith.

"Oh Sora! I didn't know you were here." Aerith paused, like she was trying to figure out how to phrase something.

Cid said it for her. "Why the heck are sitting on top of Leon, kid?"

"Huh?" Sora then looked at the position he and Leon were in. Sora was straddling Leon's hips and he had his hands pinning down Leon's shoulders. "Oh well uh you see um…"

"I told Sora he looked thirteen when he smiled and he got mad at me. He then chased me around the house until I made a mistake and he tackled me. He just hasn't bothered to let me up yet." Leon smirked again at Sora, who glared. Well, as much as Sora could glare, which is more of a pout than a glare.

"Just for that, I'm not moving!" Sora told Leon as he settled into a more comfortable position. That turned out to be Sora's mistake. He'd let up off Leon's shoulders meaning Leon had better movement now…

"Don't be so sure about that." Leon knew Sora well enough by now to know that the boy was very, _very_ ticklish. Especially his sides.

"Leon!" Sora yelped as the older man started to tickle him. "Leon that's not fair!" Sora said between fits of laughter.

Leon managed to tickle Sora so he rolled off him but he didn't let up. He kept tickling the smaller brunette till he was crying because he was laughing so hard.

"What was that about you not moving?" Leon asked as he leaned over slightly and rested his forehead against Sora's. Oddly enough, Leon found the position to be rather comfortable. Which wasn't expected, seeing how he tended to avoid most physical contact.

Blue eyes full of light opened to look at Leon. "Alright I admit I moved, but that was kinda of cheap Leon." Sora whined.

Leon chuckled at the statement. "All's fair in love and war my friend."

"If you say so." Sora seemed skeptical but he just shrugged his shoulders and in turn bumped his nose gently against Leon's. Sora also found the gesture came naturally to him and he liked knowing Leon was right there.

"Leon? Sora?" Aerith asked.

The two on the floor looked at each other for a moment before it clicked that they weren't alone. They got to their feet, Leon helping Sora up, and looked apologetic for ignoring the other two. But neither Sora nor Leon could figure out why they suddenly missed having the other so close to them.

"What brings you guys over here?"

"Yuffie told us you had a guest and that we should come by and say hello." Aerith explained.

"What a waste of a trip, and I was beating Merlin at chess too." Cid complained.

"You play chess?!" both Sora and Leon asked.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Cid growled at the two.

"Yes." Again they answered at the same time. Leon and Sora smiled at one another for their timing. Well Sora smiled, Leon smirked.

Aerith noticed the change in her friends. She'd rarely seen Leon let his guard down enough to just have fun. And his smiles were few and far between. But for somehow Sora got Leon to loosen up. Sora also seemed to have lowered his defense around the Gunblader as well. He looked like nothing could bring him down as long as Leon was there. Aerith was happy that both of them had found someone that they could just be themselves around.

"Come on Cid, you want to get back to that chess game don't you?"

"See ya guys later!" Cid yelled as he ran out the door.

"Before you leave drop by and give us a visit okay?" Aerith asked. She failed to see the pain that flashed briefly in Sora's eyes; he quickly covered it up with a goofy grin.

"Sure thing Aerith." He waved good-bye to the woman as she left.

Aerith may not have noticed the pain in Sora's eyes, but Leon did.

"Sora come here. We need to talk." Sora visible paled and Leon cursed his phrasing. So to try and fix it Leon went to Sora and did the last thing Sora expected, Leon pulled him into an embrace.

Sora noticed that Leon smelled of leather and something else that he couldn't figure out. He'd been too upset the first time and too ticked off the second time he was this close to Leon to notice what the man smelled like. But he found it comforting so he leaned in closer to Leon, not really thinking about it.

Leon was a little surprised at Sora's action but didn't protest. "Sora I need to know what you plan on doing. Are you going to back to your island?"

Sora thought about all the painful memories that were there and if he was ready to face them. He wasn't and may never be. "I don't want to go back. But it's the only place I can go I guess. I mean I have to live there."

"Why?" Sora felt the question more than heard it. "Why do you have to live there? Sora it's not the only place you can go."

"What do you mean?"

"Why not live here at Radiant Garden? You spend most of your time here anyway."

"I have nowhere to stay though…"

Leon sighed, sometimes the answers were staring him right in the face and the boy never saw them. "What about staying here with me? You know I have the room and I wouldn't mind the company."

"Really?! You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. I like having you around; things always seem to brighten up."

"Thanks Leon. This means a lot to me."

Leon just nodded. "Now let's go get that food."

* * *

**-That's it for chapter 1, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism, ideas, and comments are welcome; flames will be laughed at then ignored-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, the feedback was great!**

**-Disclaimer: Nope still don't own.-**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Leon and Sora had settled into a routine. Leon would wake Sora up and then head down stairs to make breakfast, since Sora only burned things. After breakfast Sora would do the dishes to make up for his inability to cook. They'd then head off to Merlin's to see what needed to be done. Sometimes they would have different jobs but normally Leon and Sora worked together. If they were working separately, whoever finished first would go find the other and wait to go home with them. Dinner was again made by Leon and Sora set the table. But if Sora had the things needed he would make dessert, he never seemed to burn anything involving sugar. Leon would help with the dishes afterwards. The next few hours were spent doing random things. Such as talking, sparring, or just playing around (normally one being chased by the other). Both of them found this to be their favorite time. After that Leon always walked Sora to his room and wished the boy good night before going to bed himself.

It was during one of these 'good nights' that Sora asked Leon a question. "Leon, why do bad things happen to people?"

Leon knew Sora was sleepy because he slurred his words slightly and he wondered where the heck the question had come from. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I wanna know so I can make sure nothing bad happens to you." Sora said still half asleep but very serious at the same time.

"Sora." Leon said affectionately, Sora's answer had meant a lot to him. "I may not know why bad things happen but I do know that good things can come out of the worst situations."

"Like when?"

"Like you being here with me."

Sora nodded. "Then maybe bad things just make us appreciate the good things that happen to us even more." He smiled up at the Gunblader. "Thanks I get it now. Night Leon."

"Good night Sora. Get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Sora nodded sleepily and went to bed.

--

Sora rolled over to look at his clock. It read 09:03. Sora shot out of bed, Leon should have woke him up two hours ago!

"Leon why didn't you wake me?!" Sora yelled as he barged into the man's room. Sora stopped when he noticed Leon was asleep. Leon _never_ slept in. "Leon are you okay?" Sora asked when he reached the bed. Leon didn't even move. Which was also odd since Leon was a very light sleeper. "Leon?" Sora put his hand on Leon's shoulder; absently noticing Leon slept with his shirt off. Sora jumped when he felt Leon's skin, the man was burning up. Sora rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He soaked it in cool water then returned to Leon's room. When Sora put the cloth on Leon's forehead, the older man stirred.

"Sora?" Leon asked, confused.

"I'm right here." Sora said as he sat down next to Leon.

"My head feels kind of fuzzy." He sounded like a little kid.

"It's because you have a fever. Now get some more sleep if you can. I'm going to go tell everyone we're not going to be working today. I'll see if Aerith can help too."

Leon just nodded slightly before he fell asleep again. After making sure he would be okay, Sora took off towards Merlin's.

Everyone was surprised when the Keybearer came bursting through the door an hour and a half late for work.

"Where the heck were you kid and where's Leon?!" Cid yelled at Sora.

"I woke up late but that's not what's important. Leon and I won't be working for awhile."

"Why not?" Yuffie asked.

"Because I'll need to stay by Leon since he's sick." Sora looked to Aerith. "He has a fever, is there anything you can do to help him? My Curaga spell only works on physical injuries. Sicknesses are something I don't know how to fix."

"I'll come look. Cid you're in charge until I'm back." And with that Aerith left for Leon's, with a very worried Sora by her side.

Forty-five minutes later Sora said goodbye to Aerith before heading back to Leon's room. Aerith hadn't known what was wrong with Leon, none of her spells or remedies worked. So she told Sora to just try and break the fever and they'd go from there.

Leon had several heavy blankets covering him and the fireplace in his room was going full force thanks to Sora's Firaga spell. Sora hoped it would be enough to bring down Leon's temperature.

The man stirred and Sora rushed to his side.

"What? Sora what's going on? I can't move."

"You have a fever remember? You can't move because we're trying to break it so you have about six blankets on you." Sora explained. "Aerith didn't know what else to do, she can't heal you Leon."

Leon thought about that fact before sighing. "Looks like it's back. I'm not going anywhere for a while Sora."

"You mean you know what's wrong?"

"Yes. When I was younger I fought someone who used a poison dipped weapon. He only landed one hit on me but that was all it took.

"After I won I felt odd so I went to go have my wound looked at. That's how I found out about the poison. Most of the poison was taken out of my system but some of it remained. My body is able to suppress the poison most of the time but every few years I get sick because of it."

"So how long will it last?"

"Anywhere from a few days to a week."

"Is there anything else I need to know about it?" Sora asked.

"Other than the fact I'll be really weak for a while."

"Okay then." Sora smiled down at Leon. "Now what do you want for lunch?"

"Sora you can't cook." Leon stated.

"If I really need to I can. Just as long as it's simple."

"Then how about some sandwiches?" Leon asked, hoping that was simple enough.

"It's as good as done."

--

A week later Leon was up and moving again. It was about this time that Leon noticed Sora was starting to get depressed.

"What's bothering you Sora? You haven't been yourself lately."

"It's nothing." Sora paused. "Hey Leon I'm going to be gone tomorrow."

"What for?"

"I'm going back to Destiny Islands. I need to say goodbye to everyone. I can't let them just wonder what happened to me. Right after mom and dad's funeral I came here so no one has a clue where I am. I also need to go back to my old house, there are some things there I need to get."

"You aren't looking forward to going, are you?" Leon stated more than asked.

"Not really. I mean I've known everyone for as long as I can remember and I don't really want to say goodbye but after this trip I'm never going back there. That's why I have to go."

Leon hated seeing Sora depressed. "Can I come with you? It might be a little easier on you if you had someone there."

Sora's face lit up. "You would really do that?!"

"Of course."

"Thanks Leon you're the best!" Sora said as he gave Leon a quick hug of gratitude. "I have to get ready I'll be down later." And with that Sora took off to his room.

Leon smiled at the boy's retreating back. "Looks like you're finally getting things resolved." He said to no one in particular. He then headed off to Merlin's house to tell the others what was going on.

"So Sora's staying here permanently?" Yuffie asked, everyone already knowing about his parent's deaths.

"Yes, we'll be going to Destiny Islands tomorrow so he can say goodbye and grab some things. Sorry about this, I know I only just got better and now we're taking off. But Sora really needs to have someone there with him."

"Don't worry about it Leon. We can handle you being absent for a little while longer." Aerith said.

"Thanks." Leon said before heading back home to prepare for the trip.

--

Sora wouldn't stop fidgeting. He and Leon were on the Gummi Ship headed to Destiny Island and Sora couldn't stop moving around.

"Sora calm down. You're only stressing yourself out and making it worse." Leon told the teen from his position leaning against the wall.

"I can't! I don't know how they're going to react. Are they going to understand or are they going to hate me? I must seem like such a coward, running away and never coming back." Sora got up and started pacing. "So what if I came back it's not like I ever plan on doing it again. Leon I'm just running away from my problems."

"Do you want me to tell you you're wrong? Because it's probably true you are running away, at least to them."

"Thanks Leon." Sora said dryly.

"I won't ever lie to you Sora. But tell me something, why are you staying in Radiant Garden and leaving Destiny Islands?"

Sora sighed. "If I stayed on Destiny Islands I don't think I'd be able to move on and learn to deal with mom and dad's death. I think I'd get lost in the memories and it would slowly eat at me. Because everywhere I'd go, I'd remember some time with my parents. And no one would really know what I was going through. None of my friends have lost their family. Except maybe Kairi but she has her adopted family."

Sora stopped pacing. "Now that I think about it though, I kind of have an adopted family too. Everyone at Radiant Garden. You guys always are there for me and help me out." Sora paused before smiling slightly. "Maybe that's why I need to be there, because now you guys are the only family I've got left. And I know you guys can help me get through this."

Leon nodded. "See Sora, you're not running, you're trying to move on. And I'm sure if you tell everyone what you just told me they'll understand."

"What if they don't?" Sora started pacing again. "They could think I'm a heartless jerk!" Sora froze.

Leon looked at the small brunette with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. "Heartless?"

Sora cleared his throat and refused to look at Leon. "You know what I mean."

"Do I really? I did spend two years fighting Heartless, though I'm not familiar with the type 'Jerk.'" Leon teased.

"Leon!" Sora yelled as he turned to glare at the man. "Stop being a jerk!"

"I thought you were the 'Jerk.' I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was a Heartless." Leon was grinning at the boy.

"Don't bet on that." Sora grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sora smiled sweetly up at Leon.

"Why do I have problems believing that?" Leon asked, still smirking.

"Maybe because you know me well enough by now to know better?" Sora looked away, still wearing that smile though.

"And maybe you shouldn't lie to your elders."

"Me? Lie to you? I would never!" Sora's words were full of sarcasm.

"That's good. Because if you ever do lie to me I'll have to find a suitable punishment." This got the boy's attention.

"What kind of punishment?"

"Oh you know, nothing too bad. Maybe lock you in a room with Yuffie for a couple hours and tell her to talk about girl things." Sora paled and Leon couldn't help but to continue teasing him. "Or maybe I'll make you clean Cid's room."

"Leon! That's cruel!"

It wasn't until Leon smirked down at Sora did they realize how close they'd gotten to each other. There might have been an inch between the two of them, if they were lucky.

Leon waited for Sora to step back, since he was against a wall but Sora didn't. The teen was looking straight into Leon's darker eyes, almost like he was searching for something. Sora sighed before he looked away.

"Leon, what am I to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Sora never got to answer; the Gummi Ship's computer announced they had landed.

"Sora." Leon said softly as he put his hands on Sora's shoulders. "It's going to be okay. I'm right here with you."

Sora nodded. "Thanks Leon." And with that he headed off the ship, Leon right behind him.

The sun was just beginning to set and everything was given a warm orange/pink color. They hadn't walked more than five feet when Sora was suddenly glomped by a girl with short brown hair that flipped out at the bottom. "Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the funeral."

"You had us worried Sora." Leon recognized Kairi but didn't know the other girl.

"Selphie, I can't breathe." Sora gasped out.

"Oh sorry." The girl let go. "Everybody's been looking for you. Even Riku."

"Hey is that Sora?" Someone yelled.

"Yeah he's back!" Selphie called back.

"Selphie I have something I need-" Sora didn't get to finish because he was put in a headlock.

"Where ya been man?" A teen with crazily spiked red hair asked.

"Wakka, I don't think he can breathe." The blonde that had been walking with him said.

"Oops." Wakka said as he released Sora.

"Hey where's Riku? He should be here too." The blonde asked.

"Not sure Tidus but you're right he should be here."

"Talking about me again?" Sora turned to see Riku walking up to them.

"Yep and Sora's back!" Selphie practically yelled.

"So you finally decide to show. Took you long enough."

As Leon watched the group, he could see why Sora was going to have a hard time saying goodbye; they all seemed pretty close. He suddenly noticed Sora was starting to have doubts about leaving. But Sora had said himself that he needed to leave. So Leon decided to step in.

"Sora are you going to introduce me?"

Sora looked startled when Leon spoke up, he'd forgotten Leon was here with him. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. Everyone this is Leon. Leon the loud girl is Selphie, the crazy red head is Wakka, the blonde is Tidus, and you already know Riku and Kairi."

"Long time no see Leon." Kairi said. "You've been doing okay?"

"I'm fine. Nice to meet you all by the way." Leon said before giving Sora a pointed look.

Sora nodded. "Guys there's some thing I have to tell you."

"Are you okay Sora?" Tidus asked.

"No not really. You see I'm came back here not to say hello but goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Kairi voiced everyone's question.

"This is the last time I'm going to be on Destiny Island. I'm back to say goodbye and grab a few things then I'm gone for good."

"But why Sora?"

"I can't deal with the memories. I wouldn't be able to move on and get over my parents' deaths if I stayed. I'm sorry."

"So you're running away like a little kid." Riku said flatly.

Sora sighed. "You could look at it that way but that's not my intention."

"And here we were all worried about you and you've just been hiding." Riku looked like he was getting ticked off.

"Riku stop it." Kairi told him, but both Sora and Leon noticed that everyone was thinking what Riku was saying. Riku was just the only one bold enough to say it.

"What happened to the mighty Keyblade Master? Life gets a little rough and you turn coward. It's a wonder the Keyblade ever chose you."

Leon saw what Sora was going to do and it was the exact opposite of what Riku had been trying to get him to do. Riku was trying to get Sora to fight, most likely thinking that if he beat Sora he could make him stay. But anger wasn't the emotion in those blue eyes; it was pain and sadness. Leon started running almost before Sora did. Sora dashed from the middle of the group and headed towards the beach, Leon right behind him trying to catch up.

Leon heard the sound of a slap and guessed Kairi had hit Riku. Not that it mattered to him. All Leon was focused on was the boy he was chasing after.

Sora couldn't take it. He'd been afraid that they would see it that way but it was ten times worse coming from Riku. They had been through so much and Sora had spent so long looking for him. As if that wasn't bad enough Riku had to drag the Keyblade into it.

It really shouldn't have bothered him so much but his current Keyblade was Sleeping Lion. One of Sora's favorite memories was Leon giving Sora that key chain. Whenever Sora used it, it was like having Leon right there fighting beside him.

Sora finally reached the beach before he stumbled and fell. He wasn't even aware that he'd been followed until he heard his name

"Sora!" Leon yelled as he dropped down beside Sora in the sand. He saw the boy had given into his emotions and had tears falling down his face.

"Why couldn't they understand? The main reason I came back was so they wouldn't worry about me but instead they rejected me." Sora cried even harder.

"Sora." Leon said softly before pulling the boy to him so that Sora was resting against Leon's chest. He noticed Sora's crying seemed to lessen so he wrapped his arms around the boy, hoping that if Sora knew he was right there with him, that the teen would calm down some more. Soon Sora's tears stopped all together.

Sora was grateful that Leon was there and he leaned his head against Leon's chest, listening to the man's heartbeat. Sora's gaze fell on the sunset. No matter what world he was on, the sunsets here were still the most beautiful. "This is the best time of day to see the island. The sunsets always make things look so much better." Sora commented.

"I admit this is the best sunset I've ever seen." Leon said, resting his head on top of Sora's.

"I'm kinda glad I got to see this, one last time. My parents and I always came here to watch the sun go down. Course even after living here for, like ever, my dad never did get the timing down. We were always early, _way_ early." Sora laughed kind of sadly before turning his attention back to the ocean. "Hey Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being here to watch this with me. Now I'll have a new memory of this place. One that doesn't make me miss them." Leon smiled at Sora's comment. "Hey you want to count down the sunset?"

"Count down the sunset?" Leon didn't know what Sora meant.

Sora leaned back slightly to look at Leon. "You mean you've never done a count down?!"

"No."

"Wow. Well I'm going to fix that right now. What you do is as the sun disappears beyond the horizon you start counting down. If you do it right you hit zero just as the sun vanishes."

"And if you mess up?"

"That's part of the fun. But after doing this since I was old enough to count I'm pretty good at it." Sora said as he turned back to look at the view in front of him.

"I'm willing to give it a try."

"Good because we're starting right… now! Five."

"Four." Leon joined Sora in counting.

"Three."

"Two." The sun was nearly gone now and had painted the sky a fiery red.

"One."

"Zero!" Sora yelled, drowning out Leon. Their timing was perfect, as the sun fell beyond view they'd hit zero.

"See Leon it's fun."

"We'll have to try it sometime at Radiant Garden."

"Yeah we will." Sora sighed and rested back against Leon again. "Looks like we have to go get my stuff, huh?" He seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong Sora?" Leon was concerned.

"I just don't want to move. At this moment everything's perfect, like nothing could go wrong. I haven't felt this before." It was true; Sora hadn't ever felt so secure in his life. It was like as long as he had Leon everything would work out okay.

"I know what you mean, I don't really feel like moving myself." Leon said as he held Sora a little closer. "I feel content sitting here with you."

Sora looked at Leon again. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. I told you I wouldn't ever lie to you Sora."

"Leon…" Sora trailed off as he leaned in closer to Leon, who was already ridiculously close. Sora could feel Leon's warm breath hit his face gently and he closed his eyes. All Leon had to do was to lean forward a little more…

"Sora!!"

Leon and Sora jerked back, both looking confused at the other. What had they been about to do? They didn't have time to think about it because they heard someone running in the sand. Sora reluctantly pulled away from Leon and stood up. Leon followed suite, both dusting the sand off themselves.

"I finally found you. I'm sorry for what Riku said, he was out of line." Kairi said as she reached the pair.

"He only said what everybody else was thinking." Sora said quietly.

"Maybe if you give us a little time we can try to understand." Kairi suggested.

"Kairi I'm leaving tonight. As soon as Leon and I get the things I need, we're gone."

"That's not fair!" The girl frowned. "We get to see you again after worrying about you so much only so you can tell us we're never going to see you again."

"Hey at least I came back! You have no idea what it took for me to even come here! Everywhere I look all I can think of is them. And how I'll never get to see my mom smile again or hear my dad cheering at the TV supporting his favorite Blitz Ball team. Do you have any idea what that's like? It's tearing me up inside."

Kairi was silent for a moment. "Maybe Riku was right, you are running away."

Sora flinched at the comment.

"Enough." Leon practically growled as he positioned himself slightly in front of Sora, he wasn't going to tolerate this anymore. Leon had sworn to himself a long time ago that he'd protect Sora no matter what and he planned on holding true to that.

"Sora didn't _have_ to come back here. He never _had_ to deal with the pain just so you guys would know what happened to him. It's taken everything Sora's got for him to be here. And what do you do? You tell him he's running away. That he's not fit to wield the Keyblade." Leon glared hard at the girl, who understandably flinched at the look. "After everything you and he have gone through, after all the things he did to make sure you were safe, you turn around and don't even try to understand what he's going through."

When Leon looked at Sora, his eyes softened. "Sora has always put his friends before himself, that's one of the things I like about him. I think this is the first time he's actually putting his own needs first, which goes against his nature. You have no idea how hard that is, do you Kairi? To go against every instinct you have."

Sora smiled at Leon, he was glad someone understood. But now that he really thought about it Leon had always understood him. No matter what problem or situation Sora ended up in, the man standing next to him had been there to help Sora. It had been that way from day one, okay with the exception of Leon attacking him to get the Keyblade but everything after that had been good.

Kairi looked at the two. "I get it now. You've moved on and ditched us. Is Leon really more important than the rest of us?!"

Sora realized he'd gotten Kairi angry, or did Leon? Either way she was mad and Sora knew from experience this wasn't going to end well. She could get down right evil if she wanted to.

"Kairi please don't make me answer that. I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling or tick someone off."

"You are just a scared little kid then, if you can't even answer a question like that. I bet Leon would ditch you if he found out who your true friends are."

Sora was starting to lose his temper now. He'd had enough of people telling him he was running, that he was a coward. Sora had already come to the conclusion Leon was the only one here that would stand by him and support him no matter what Sora answered. And darn it if he'd let Kairi insult Leon by saying he wouldn't still be by Sora's side.

Leon noticed Sora was getting angry but realized this was Sora's fight now, so he stepped to the side as Sora took a step forward, allowing Sora to face Kairi one-on-one but still giving the boy support.

"You want the honest truth to your question Kairi?" Sora snapped at her. "The answer is that you guys don't even come close to Leon. He's smart, funny, and he's always there for me. He understands what I'm going through because either he's gone through it himself or he tries his hardest to put himself in my position so he can figure out what it's like. He cares about what I'm going through and tries his best to help me!

"He's never once judged me or asked me to do something I can't. He doesn't expect me to be strong all the time like you guys have. He understands that I'm still human and I'm still a kid, even though I don't always act like it. Leon knows me better than I know myself most of the time and that is something that can never be replaced. So between you and him, I will _always_ choose Leon."

"You're kidding right?" Kairi was shocked at Sora's answer. How could Sora choose someone he's known for only a couple years over the friends he's known practically all his life?

"You asked and I answered. I told you I didn't want to but you pushed."

"I can't believe I was ever worried about you! Here we are all upset and you're off with Leon, probably forgetting everything that matters!"

"Like hell I did!" This was the first time Leon had heard Sora curse. "How could I forget about my friends and my family? I've been on this island almost all my life. I know everyone around here. All my childhood memories are here. How could I forget almost everything that's important to me? It would be easier for me to stop breathing!"

"You would be doing us a favor if you did that." Kairi said.

"Sora! Let's go. This isn't worth it." Leon said quickly as he stepped in front of Sora again and put his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora had looked ready to hit Kairi and that's when Leon deemed it a good time to leave. Not Leon didn't feel like hurting the girl himself but he knew that would just make everything worse.

"Oh come on Sora I know you want to hit me, what's holding you back?"

"My best friend." Sora told the girl. "Like I said Kairi, Leon's always there for me. He's always got my back; unlike you guys." Sora then looked up at Leon for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Thanks."

Leon just shook his head and smiled. "No problem. Let's go."

"Yeah. See ya never Kairi."

"Couldn't you have just written them a letter instead of coming here?" Leon asked as they walked away from Kairi.

"That does seem like that would have been the easier thing to do, huh?"

Leon arched an eyebrow when he felt Sora lean against him as they walked but didn't protest; instead he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. Leon knew Sora was hurting. These kids were his best friends growing up and they'd completely rejected him when he was most vulnerable. The wound inflicted from this would take time to heal and Leon wanted Sora to know that he'd be there to help.

Sora understood what Leon was offering when the Gunblader pulled him closer. And Sora couldn't think of anyone else that he would want to help him through this. The Keybearer rested his head against the side of Leon's chest, "Thank you." He whispered and Leon squeezed his arm slightly in response.

"So what are we here for?" Leon asked when they reached Sora's house.

Sora pulled back to look at Leon. "I was here to pick up some photos. Like the ones of my friends and family but it looks like I'm just grabbing the ones of mom and dad and the gang from Radiant Garden. I also have a couple of key chains still here so need to grab those. The other thing I'm here for is something that I was going to give you for a birthday present, but looks like I'm a little late." Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

Leon smiled. "That's okay. I would be kind of scared had you actual given me a present on time." It was an ongoing joke that anytime a present was involved, specifically for Leon, Sora was late on getting it to him.

Sora laughed. "Well I'm going to go grab everything. Look around if you want." Sora started up the stairs then paused. "My room's the one on the right up here, so if you need to find me that's where I'll be." With that he vanished upstairs.

Leon walked around a little, noticing the crayon drawing and a grocery list on the fridge before hearing a loud thud and ran upstairs, worried about Sora.

"I'm okay. Just knocked over one of my many boxes of junk." Sora told Leon even before he'd entered the room. Sora knew as soon as the box fell that Leon would come up.

"You want some help picking it up?"

"That would be awesome. Thanks." And both of them got to work putting everything back in the box.

Most of the things were odds and ends, like a paperweight, jacks, and an assortment of pens. They were also some papers though and one caught Leon's eye. It was a letter to Santa Claus. As Leon scanned it he found that Sora had wanted a blitz ball, a new wooden sword, to be stronger than Riku, and… a pet. Leon smiled at the last one; he might be able to do something about that.

"Well I think that's everything." Sora said as he put the last of the things away.

"Ready?"

Sora looked around before putting on the backpack that held everything. "Ready."

"Then let's go home."

--

Leon and Sora had been home for a couple hours when Sora came up to Leon carrying a small box covered in lion wrapping paper.

"Happy really late birthday Leon!" Sora said as he handed over the present.

"Thanks Sora." Leon said as he opened the box. Inside was a pair of black leather gloves. As Leon looked at them he noticed on the back of the gloves lay a metal emblem. Griever's emblem to be exact. He tried the gloves on and they fit perfectly.

"I figured since you had the same symbol on your necklace and Gunblade that you would like it." Sora seemed nervous about what Leon would think.

"I love it Sora. Thank you." Leon smiled at the teen.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter, so enjoy! And thanks to all of you who've given feedback and those who've just followed the story.**

**-Disclaimer: Square owns these boys, I've just borrowed them for my amusement.**

"Cloud!?" Sora yelped when he opened the door. "You're back!"

"And you're still as loud as ever," Cloud smirked at Sora, who pouted.

"Hey Cloud," Leon said as he came up behind Sora. "So did you bring them?"

"Leon I'm a delivery boy now, do you think I would come all the way back here if I didn't have them," Cloud sounded slightly irritated that Leon seemed to have such a low standard for him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora was totally confused. What would Leon ask for that would bring Cloud back to Radiant Garden. Cloud only ever came to visit on holidays and that was only the really important ones.

"You haven't told him?"

"It's a surprise."

Cloud just nods, "By the way Leon you'll need to be careful with one of them."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it's smaller than it should be."

"Got it. I'll come look at it. Sora stay here."

"Leon…" Sora did a full out pout to try and persuade the older man.

"No. You'll find out in a minute anyway."

"Fine."

Leon walked with Cloud to his motorcycle. "So is it the runt of the group?"

"Yeah. You always did tend to choose those," Cloud said as he glanced at the house.

Leon chuckled, "Leave Sora out of this Cloud. Besides, that one's for him."

Cloud arched an eyebrow, "That explains it. So is Sora living with you?"

"Yeah for about a month and a half now."

Cloud nodded before handing Leon a rather large crate. "Keep them inside for a couple months. Don't leave them unattended or outside for more than a half-hour until they get bigger. I'll be back to check on them in three months, by then the little one should be well enough to be able to do just about anything. Try to keep them together too, most don't like being alone."

"Thanks again."

"No problem." Cloud got on Fenrir, "Take care of Sora okay?"

"I will. Bye Cloud."

Cloud waved a hand before speeding away.

Sora was sitting on the couch waiting for Leon to come back in. Okay so he was more bouncing than sitting. He jumped up as Leon came in the door. "Wow that's a big box! What's in it?"

"Open it and find out," Leon said as he set the crate down in front of Sora, who immediately started to figure out how to open it.

Several minutes later he still hadn't opened it. "Leon this is rigged!" Sora accused.

Leon pointed to the lock on the side of the crate, "Cloud put that there specifically so you could open it easily."

"Oops. Guess I didn't see that," Sora stood up and summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the lock. A small ball of light appeared at the end of Sleeping Lion and around the lock. The lock then unlatched, allowing Sora to open the crate.

"Kweh?"

"Leon what is it?" Sora asked as a three-foot light gray bird with black eyes walked out of the crate. It walked over to Leon and started rubbing against his leg.

"It's a chocobo," Leon said as he knelt beside the chocobo and scratched its head. "They make good pets and when they get old enough you can also use them to get around. There should be another one in there."

"Really!?" Sora decided to see for himself and crawled into the crate. Sora found himself staring into bright blue/green eyes. "So there you are," Sora said to the chocobo. "Why are you hiding in here? It can't be all that fun inside this box all by yourself. Beside you have to meet Leon."

"Kweh?"

"Don't worry he's not as scary as he looks."

"I heard that."

"Whoops said that a little too loud," Sora laughed as the chocobo started chewing on his hair. "Let's get out of this thing, it kinda a tight fit with both of us in here."

"Kweh!" The chocobo seemed to agree.

When Sora backed out of the crate Leon said to him, "Just for that you don't get any sugar for a week."

"WHAT?! That's not fair!"

"Kweh?"

Sora looked down at the chocobo that had finally come out. He was a brilliant cobalt blue color.

"Kweh!" The gray one ran up to it and started looking it over, making sure it was okay.

"Wow, that looks familiar." Sora smirked at Leon.

"Quiet," Leon said, pretending to sound annoyed. "Now what are we going to call them?"

"Good question." Sora looked at the blue one closely.

Leon turned his attention to the light gray chocobo. Now that it was certain his friend was okay he had gone back over to have Leon scratch his head. "Quicksilver."

"Huh?" Sora was confused.

"My chocobo's name. It's Quicksilver."

"Well at least one of us has figured out a name. I still don't have a clue!"

"Think about all the different worlds you've been to and the people you've met. Maybe you'll come up with something. Or you could call him 'Jerk' if nothing else," Leon was smirking evilly.

"It's been a month already! Let that go!"

"But it's so much fun teasing you about it still."

"Tags get him," Sora told the two-and-a-half-foot blue chocobo.

"Kweh!" The newly named Tags went over and started pulling on one of Leon's many belts.

"Hey, hey! Leave those alone! All right I give. I'll stop teasing you just call of your crazy pet."

"Come here Tags." The chocobo immediately ran back over to Sora, who started running his fingers through the bright blue feathers.

"By the way, where'd the name Tags come from?"

"In Traverse Town there was this one Dalmatian that used to follow me around when I went to visit. He was always tagging along so I called him Tags. I can tell my chocobo is going to be the same way and follow me around so that's why I called him Tags."

"Told you you'd come up with something."

"Yeah you did."

"Hey Sora, Cloud said there's some rules with these two. First you are probably going to have Tags go with you everywhere for a while especially since he was the runt of his clutch. Two is neither of them can be left alone for very long. And three it's a good thing you and I live together because according to Spiky, chocobos like being by other chocobos."

"Spiky?"

"I've called him that since we were kids. Just don't tell him I told you his name."

"I would never!" Sora's smile was evil though his voice was innocent.

"You have to stop hanging out with Cid and Yuffie. Their sarcasm is rubbing off on you."

"Kweh!" Both Leon and Sora turn to look at the little blue chocobo.

"Okay I'll see what we have. Hey Leon what do chocobos eat? Leon?" Sora was concerned with the way Leon was looking at him.

"You understand him?"

"Yeah. He said he wanted something to eat."

"You definitely are the most unique person I've ever met Sora. Most people don't understand chocobos at all. And those who do, have spent years around chocobos to just get a rough grasp of what they say. In less than ten minutes you meet your first chocobo and you understand him."

"You mean you can't figure out what Quicksilver is saying?"

"I know what he's saying because I've been around chocobos before but it took me awhile before I understood most of what chocobos say. Cloud however was like you and picked it up what his chocobo was saying immediately."

"Kweh!!" the blue chocobo started pulling on Sora's pant leg, telling him he wanted attention and now. "Kweeeh!"

"Right food. So what's for dinner Leon?"

---

Sora and Leon were sitting side by side on the roof of their house looking at the night sky. They had already count down the sun, which had become part of their daily routine, and now watched as the stars came out.

"You know I'm really glad we do this." Sora said as he leaned against Leon. "It helps knowing that even though they're gone, I can still carry on with some of the things we used to do as a family. I miss them," Sora sighed.

Leon put his arm around Sora's shoulders, "I know you do."

"I wish you could have met them. I think you guys would have gotten along. Dad would have asked if you liked Blitz Ball, which I would have warned you to say yes. Just trust me if you said no my dad would ask what's wrong with you then try and convince you it's the best thing on the planet. My mom would probably have got hearts for eyes and said that I have the most attractive friends. She then would have properly introduced herself before going fangirl again. My mom's always been like that. I, of course, would have to protect you and say your taken or something to get her to stop. Might not work in your case though," Sora said thoughtfully.

"And why's that?" Leon was glad Sora was beginning to talk about his parents again. It was proof he was healing. Besides, Leon wanted to know more about Sora's family.

"Well for really good looking guys, which you fall into that category, she's more… what's the word I'm looking for, ah! Persistent, that's it."

So according to Sora Leon fell into the category really good looking, he might have to look into that. "What could possible make her go fangirl over me?"

"You really have to ask?! Well for starters, my mom loved darker haired guys. Which doesn't make sense since my dad was a blonde, oh well. Another thing is probably your scar."

"My scar? You're joking right?"

"Nope. My mom always thought scars were hot; I just think they're cool. Unless they're on me! Anyway, my mom also was a sucker for leather and considering with the exception of your undershirt, you wear solid leather you get big points. Your eyes would also be a major factor. My mom loved blue eyes. She was so happy when she found out my eyes were blue as a baby. Dad said she almost threw a party to celebrate that fact. Though I think your eyes are a nicer color than mine are. Mine are pure blue without really any other color. Yours on the other hand, are a nice dark blue/gray. They fit your personality really well and I love it when you smile because your eyes soften, making them even better."

"Odd, I always thought your eyes were better."

"Huh? How do you figure that?!" Sora was genuinely shocked.

"Your eyes always seem to be full of light. I envy that. My eyes are dark like you said and can't even compare to yours."

"Funny how we find others' traits better than our own."

"Yeah it is. But I do have one question for you Sora."

"And what's that?"

"What would you have done to help me get away from your fangirl mother?"

"Hmm. Well since you are my best friend I guess I'd do just about anything to help you out."

"That's good to know." Leon noticed then that Sora was shivering. Which wasn't surprising. Sora had started staying with Leon late July, Leon's birthday had been August 23, Sora moved in officially at the very end of August, Tags and Quicksilver came during mid-September, and now it was almost November. Radiant Garden always started getting cold around now. "Sora do you want to head inside? You're shivering."

"I want to stay out and watch the stars a bit longer."

"Well in that case, come here." Sora obeyed and Leon pulled the teen to him. Sora smiled and leaned back into Leon, he was warm now.

It never really occurred to them that they'd been doing things like this more and more often. It was minor things at first, like Sora leaning against Leon when they were sitting or Leon slinging his arm over Sora's shoulders as they walked. But over time it had steadily progressed. Now you commonly found Sora in his current position, his back pressed against Leon and Leon's arms holding the boy close. And when the two watched TV Leon was notorious for playing with the smaller brunette's spikes and generally messing with his hair, which Sora never objected to.

"This is nice. Just the two of us out here looking at the night sky," Sora said as he interlaced his fingers with Leon's.

Leon looked at their joined hands and noticed how well they fit together. "This is another perfect moment."

"Uh-huh. Now all we need it for Tags or Quicksilver to wake up and start yelling that they're hungry. Something always seems to ruin these moments."

"Not this time. Our chocobos are going to be out cold after all the running around we did today. So let's just enjoy the time we have."

"Works for me." Sora said as he settled into a more comfortable position against Leon. "You know I can't smell leather without thinking of you anymore."

"Where did that come from?"

"I just noticed that when I smell leather I think of you. I was smelling your jacket when I noticed that fact."

"Is this a bad thing?"

"No! I like it. Now I have something other than a Keyblade to help remind myself of you."

"Sora I'm not going anywhere, stop worrying that I'm going to leave you."

Sora turned to look at Leon, releasing his hands. "I can't help it! I always thought mom and dad would be there but they're gone now. And I'm just as attached to you as I was to them! If I lost you Leon I don't know what I'd do…" Sora trailed off and looked away.

Leon gently grabbed Sora's chin and made the teen look at him. "The feeling's mutual. Sora you mean everything to me. I don't know when or why it happened but I don't really care. I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure that I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you." Sora smiled at Leon, who nodded and dropped his hand. Sora then realized they had done it again. Gotten remarkably close without either of them really noticing. It surprised Sora when he found himself leaning in just a little more. He didn't know why he was doing this or why he didn't have any problems with Leon, another guy, being so close. Sora did know that if it was anyone else he would have been very uncomfortable but this was Leon. His best friend, his sparring buddy, and the man Sora knew he could always rely on and vise versa. He just wished he knew what he was feeling right now for Leon. This was so confusing!

"What's wrong Sora?" Leon asked. He'd seen all the emotions play out in Sora's eyes; his eyes had always been expressive. Leon just didn't know quite what he was seeing in those eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"About us."

"Us?"

"I don't know what's going on between us. One minute we're best friends then we have moments like this and I don't know what we are. Well I mean yes we're still friends but there's something else going on. But I don't know what it is or understand it! Leon what's happening?" That last sentence made Leon wince, Sora had sounded like a lost child.

"I'm not sure I know what's happening either Sora. I don't even know if what we're doing is right. But I know I need you right here so I can hold you close and protect you. And yes I know you don't need all that much protecting, you are the Keyblade Master after all. But to me, you're _my_ Keyblade Master and I refuse to let anything happen to you."

Sora didn't know why but when Leon said Sora was his, he didn't mind. Actually, he was really glad Leon had told him that because he considered Leon to be his, too. However this only confused the boy more and he told Leon that.

"I know but we'll figure it out together," Leon reassured Sora.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sora nodded before turning back around. Leon rested his head on top of Sora's and stared at the ink black sky covered with stars.

Sora started thinking about what he'd said earlier, about all the things his mom would find attractive about Leon. Had he listed those as actual things his mom would like or had they been what Sora saw in Leon? It was true that Sora's mom had always liked darker hair but so did Sora and Leon did pull off the scar pretty well. And now that he thought about it, he'd always thought Leon looked his best when he was in his leather, though he didn't look too bad in those tight blue jeans he wore every now and then. But leather was Leon's trademark for good reason. And what he'd said about Leon's eyes softening when he smiled was very true. Sora loved when Leon smiled, that was by far one of his favorite expressions. The other one was when he rested his forehead against fingertips. Leon always looked cute when he did that.

Wait, did he just call Leon cute?! Well that answered that question, Sora had listed off what _he_ liked about Leon. Was he falling for his best friend?

The answer was crystal clear when he felt Leon nuzzle his hair. Yep he was falling for his best friend and hard. Sora wanted to know if the feeling was shared.

"Leon do you like me?"

"What do you mean?" Leon was hoping Sora meant do you like me as a friend and not do you like like me. Because it was only about thirty seconds ago that he'd realized what he felt for Sora. His feelings for the boy were far stronger than those of just friends, which at least made trying to figure out what was going on easier. But it made trying to deal with it harder.

"I mean do you like me as a friend, a little brother, something more, or even at all?" Sora said.

"Sora if I didn't even like you at all do you think we'd be sitting here like this?"

"I was just putting that out there as a option. But really Leon, how do you like me?"

Leon sighed before resting his head on Sora's again, "To be honest Sora at first I thought of you as a little brother. If you ever needed help you came to me and you asked my advice about things. When the Nobodies showed up my view changed. You didn't need me to guide you anymore but you did need me there for you, as a friend. And no matter what Sora, I will always be your friend, understood?"

"Yeah. Thanks Leon."

"But after all the Heartless and Nobodies were defeated. I never thought I'd get to see you again. I remember trying to tell myself that you were back home and everything was probably going really well for you. I still was depressed. So it was one heck of a surprise when you came in that morning asking if you could help out.

"Ever since that day, you and I have steadily gotten closer. Now I don't really remember what it was like without having you around all the time. I like knowing that every morning you're going to glare at me because I wake you up at such an ungodly hour and that you'll always stay back to help if there's extra work to be done. But what I love most about all of this," Leon took a deep breath before finishing "is you Sora."

Sora took a moment to process what Leon had just said. "Did you just say you loved me?"

"Yes." Sora jumped slightly when he heard that. One was because Leon had just confirmed that he loved him and two Leon had said that right next to his ear, reminding Sora just how close they were.

"Well that's good, because I love you, too, Leon."

"You do?" It was Leon's turn to be startled.

"Yeah, that's why I asked how you felt about me. I thought maybe you felt the same way but I wasn't sure so I decided to let you tell me."

"Well aren't we sneaky?" Leon said, smirking playfully.

"Yep," he was grinning like an idiot again.

"Well I guess it's only fair if I'm sneaky back."

"Leon you're not supposed to tell- Ah!" Sora was cut short when Leon nipped at his ear. "That's not sneaky, that's playing dirty!" Sora said as he turned to glare/pout at Leon.

"No dirty would be this!" Leon started tickling Sora. Leon knew just what to do to make Sora move this way or that and what spots were the best. Soon he had Sora pinned beneath him, making sure the teen couldn't get away.

"Give up?" Leon asked as he continued to tickle Sora.

"I give just stop already!" Sora said as Leon let up, "You're evil you know that?"

"Yes I know. Quicksilver tells me that everyday."

"Smart chocobo," Sora said as he looped his arms around Leon's neck. "Just like his owner."

"Hey who's up there?" The two of them hear a familiar voice call.

"Santa and his elf, who else would be on our roof!" Leon yelled down at Yuffie.

"I better not be the elf, they're short!" Sora told Leon.

"Fine be the old fat guy," Leon told him as he looked at the boy beneath him.

"Never mind."

"Very funny Squall." Yuffie said, not having heard Sora and Leon's little side conversation.

"That's Leon!" Both Leon and Sora yelled together, though both noticed Yuffie didn't seem aware of their positions.

"Anyway, Merlin wanted me to get everyone together, so head to his house I need to go find Aerith." With that Yuffie waved good-bye.

"That girl has too much energy." Leon said as he looked down a Sora again, who nodded in agreement. "But before we go…" Leon leaned down and softly kissed Sora on the lips.

Leon chuckled when he saw how red Sora's face had turned when he pulled back. "Did you know you're cute when you blush?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again." Sora ordered the Gunblader, who was happy to comply. Sora's grip on Leon tightened when Leon licked at Sora's lips, which Sora parted for him. The man began to thoroughly explore, which the teen had absolutely no objections to.

Leon gave Sora's lower lip one last nip before leaning away. The older brunette chuckled at the dazed, yet happy expression his companion had. "Come on Sora, we need to head to Merlin's."

The boy pouted, "But I was having fun!"

"And you think I wasn't? We can always continue when we come back home. Meaning the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back…" Leon trailed off as he stared at Sora, who was now where Yuffie had been a minute ago. Upon figuring out Leon's logic the Keybearer had slip out from under Leon and jumped from the roof and was now waiting for Leon to join him on the ground. And rather impatiently at that if Sora's pout was any indication.

Chuckling at Sora's expression Leon landed beside the teen; "You, my friend, are far too cute sometimes."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing except be you," Leon said, pressing a kiss to Sora's temple.

---

Halloween in Radiant Garden left much to be desired in Sora's opinion. The pumpkins looked happy, most of the decorations looked silly, and everything was really tame. Overall Halloween wasn't _scary_. There wasn't even one haunted house.

"That's it. For Halloween I'm going to Halloween Town!" Sora told Tags.

"Kweh?" the chocobo made a questioning noise.

"Halloween Town is were it's Halloween like year round! And on the actually holiday, it's awesome! Everything's scary, creepy, frightening, and totally real. Jack Skellington is the Pumpkin King and is always trying to improve Halloween." Sora grinned in excitement, "Last year was great! I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life!"

"Figures you'd be one of those people who likes getting scared," a voice behind the pair said.

"Leon!" Sora smiles happily at the man. "I was just telling Tags about Halloween Town."

"So you going this year?"

"Yep. Radiant Garden just can't compare to Halloween Town. Hey why don't you come too?"

Leon gives Sora a skeptical look, "I'm not fond of people trying to scare me."

"C'mon Leon, just think every time I get scared I'd latch onto you," Sora gives Leon a sly smile "and I get scared a lot."

Leon thought it over. It had only been a few days since the night on the roof but things had become busy for the Restoration Committee so the two of them hadn't had a lot of alone time. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"All right I'm in."

"Yes!" Sora yelled, happy Leon agreed.

"Kweh!" Tags seemed just as excited for his owner.

That's how Leon found himself in Halloween Town two days later. And how he found himself in the tightest leather outfit he'd ever been in.

"Sora what am I dressed as?" Leon asked the now vampiric Keybearer.

"Hmm. Let's see you've got a stake on you're belt, a canteen of Holy water too, and a cross. That joined with that awesome and very hot outfit I'd say you're a Vampire Hunter…" Sora sighed dramatically. "Of course. So basically you're set up to kill me. That's real nice of you Leon." Sora said sarcastically.

"I didn't choose this you know."

Sora didn't get a chance to respond as Jack suddenly appeared in front of Sora and scared the heck out of him. Once Sora recovered from his near heart attack he introduced Jack.

"Jack this is my friend Leon. Leon Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King."

Leon nodded his greeting, which Jack returned before turning to Sora, "I'd say that was one of my better scares, wouldn't you."

"Definitely," Sora smiled. "So is this year going to be even better than the last one?"

"Of course," Jack said smiling. "We have a haunted house specially for you since you wanted one last year."

Sora's face lit up. "Sweet! We'll talk later Jack. C'mon Leon!" Sora grabbed Leon's hand and took off the way Jack pointed.

As the pair climbed the stairway that lead to the house Leon noticed Sora was walking closer to him than usual.

"You okay?" Leon asked the smaller brunette.

"Fine. I just know that if Jack did this especially for me, I'm going to be petrified by the time we leave."

And Sora was right, by the time they exited the building Sora had a death grip on Leon's arm.

"That officially was the most scared I've ever been." Sora said as Jack approached. "It was awesome! But I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again!"

"Glad to hear it," the Pumpkin says, laughing. "Our parade is about to start, so head to the Town Square, I'll be there shortly."

"Sweet! Can we go Leon?" The young brunette looked up at his companion. Leon nodded and found himself being pulled off by Sora.

About halfway through the parade Sora ended up becoming a part of it while Leon contently watched from the sidelines. Though a soft voice beside him startled the man.

"You care a lot for Sora don't you?" Leon turned to see a young woman wearing a patchwork dress. "I'm Sally by the way."

"Leon. And why would you think that?" Leon was just curious, not defensive.

"Because you look at him the same way I do Jack," Sally said simply.

Leon chuckled, "Looks like I've been found out then."

"Can you promise me something Leon?"

"What is it?"

"Keep Sora happy. He doesn't show it but I can tell that there are things that are hurting him. He's always wearing that smile though so it's easy to overlook."

"I know. That smile of his hides most of his pain and sadness. But I promise I'll do what I can to make him happy."

"Thank you."

"Hey Leon!" Sora came running over and tackled the man in a hug. "Did you see? I was in the parade!"

"You sound like a five-year-old but yes I saw you." Leon smiled at Sora's pout, though he still held the boy close to him.

"Meanie," Sora stuck his tongue out at the man. "Oh hey Sally! Have you met my boyfriend?"

Leon looked down at Sora with a slightly shocked expression; he hadn't been aware that Sora would be so open about their new relationship. Admittedly Leon had hoped they wouldn't hide their relationship but in the end the choice had been Sora's to make.

"I have Sora and I think you've found a very good person for you."

Sora grinned and looked up at Leon, "You know what? Me too."

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope everyone liked the ending. And don't forget to give me feedback.**


End file.
